


After 300 years

by Barbayat



Series: In the darkness of space ... [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/pseuds/Barbayat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events happening between chapter 12 Headache and chapter 13 Repercussions of All there is.</p>
<p>Khan decides that it is about time, he had Lea and she is surprisingly willing to submit to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After 300 years

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to stelesandwands for betaing this for me ;)

It occurred to him that the last time he had enjoyed the company of a beautiful woman had been more than three hundred years ago. While he had been asleep for most of the time, it still seemed awfully long ago. There had been, of course, other things on his mind. His crew under threat from Marcus, his failure to safe them and finally Malek standing in his way.

With Dr. Jagoda now straddling him that seemed to matter less. They had already spent enough time alone in this quarters to let the Cardassian imagine them doing all kinds of things. It would be a shame not to use this opportunity. Especially since he was so pleasantly surprised by Lea's sudden compliance. Khan always had a certain charm that attracted people to him but so far the doctor had not shown any indication what she was particularly interested in him, she was far more focused on his blood samples.

But despite her cool demeanour she showed that she had passion for more than just her work. Her lips were soft and warm as he felt them pressing against his. Her kiss was more a series of short kisses before he felt her tongue brush against his lips. He parted them slightly and felt her tongue teasing his own. Khan began sucking on it then responded by slipping his into her mouth.

He could taste that she had drunk cherry juice not long ago. It made her taste even more delicious. All the while, he had begun pulling out her pins. letting down her long dark brown hair. When he was done he began kissing her neck, till he found a spot to leave his first mark. Sucking hard till she let out a moan. A strange habit but it was very satisfying to leave tell tale traces on his partner's bodies. Khan liked seeing them on their skin the next couple of days.

Lea was far from being shy. He wondered how long it had been for her. Just briefly, for he was far too distracted by her tongue teasing his earlobe. Her hair tickled where it fell against his cheek, he could smell that she had used a vibro shower instead of washing it the old fashioned way. Now that he had freed her hair, his hands went to her waist where he tugged out her shirt and moved his hands under the fabric.

She moaned again and pressed himself against him when he pulled her closer to him. He felt her nipples through the shirt, as she had not bothered wearing a bra. Khan had pushed up the shirt but mostly so he could run his fingers over her back, testing how she reacted to a firmer touch. Then he found himself touching the scars on her back. There were several and he could tell they were from a brutal lashing. He lightly traced along one or two of them, when Lea whispered into his ear.

“If you think it feels awkward, you should see how it looks.”

Khan looked up at her. “I don't mind - you carry your scars well.” Then after a moment, he added: “Take off your shirt.”

He lowered his hands to her hips allowing Lea to sit up again. The doctor seemed a bit reluctant but then she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off with one swift move. There were several smaller cuts on her belly and breast: signs of crude, primitive torture. His hands ran over her blemished skin with some admiration. “Did you give in?”

Lea shook her head. “No, I can be quite stubborn.”

“I thought so.”

“Your turn,” she suddenly said and began tugging on his shirt while slithering a bit back settling her weight on his thighs. Khan wondered if she deliberately choose to rub herself against his crotch or if she was just in a hurry to get his shirt off. He was happy to oblige. There was something about her being so active that he found very stimulating.

It was his way to dominate his partners, even Joachim who had been the closest to being his equal, would never dare telling him to undress. Certainly not those who came to serve him because they sought to be ruled. Being a dictator had its effect on people, they did not come to his bed chamber to utter wishes, they came to submit to his.

Sitting up he slowly pulled his shirt over his head. Lea had of course seen him almost naked but back then she was scared and sought refuge in her role as his doctor. While she was still not gaping at him like some mindless groupie, her hands revealed that she approved of what she saw. Her short but firm nails dug into his back. It did not hurt and would not even leave traces, but it felt good.

He used this opportunity to kiss her neck again before moving to her shoulders where he bit down. Not enough to draw blood, just to bruise and hurt. Lea gasped in pain but instead of pulling away she clung to him. “I guess, it is a good thing I can handle rough.”

Khan chuckled then with a sultry tone he mocked. “Can you?”

Without waiting for an answer he pushed her off him and to the floor. This time he made sure she fell to an open spot. He swiftly swung his legs over the edge and stood up, taking her arm and dragging Lea to her feet. The expression on her face was a mixture of excitement and remonstrance. Khan let her go, but only because she would need a bit of room.

“Get naked,” he ordered.

His words seemed to appease her, as she oddly enough smiled before unclasping her belt. The doctor did not waste much time she unzipped and with one movement pushed down both pants bending down. He could see the scars on her bank: a grizzly pink against her pale skin. When she stood up again, she stepped out of the remains of her clothing, pants, socks and boots.

He leaned back against the door-frame that separated the bedroom from the regular living area. He knew hew as pushing it, but her compliance so far only spurred him on to go further. Khan raised his right foot a bit. “Now mine.”

The doctor pouted for a moment while cocking an eyebrow but then she knelt down. He remembered how she said she could be quite stubborn, which Khan took as her clearly not wanting to be. Lea was not wasting much time, both his boots and socks were gone in mere moments and within seconds after her hands were tugging at his belt.

“For someone who has been so distant, you are suddenly quite eager.”

Lea smiled and then his belt was open and she was unzipping his fly. Her eyes were looking straight ahead, directly at the bulge pressing against the constraints of his pants. “I've learned to seize moment.”

There was nothing else to be said, Khan would not even be surprised if she went back to acting just like she did before. That was if she had the chance to. The doctor had paused for a moment, then went on to pulling his pants down. Despite being so close, she was not averting her eyes as his growing erection rose once unconstrained.

He smiled when he noticed the subtle gulp she made. Lea finally looked down to pull his pants over his feet which he helpfully raised. Still kneeling and looking deliciously tempting, she raised her gaze. Her tongue brushed over her slightly dry lips. “I guess, I should not be surprised that they felt the need to augmented penis size.”

Khan's smile widened, it was probably the most calm, analytical way he had ever heard anyone commenting on how big they had made him. It was a welcome change from the panicked objections, that he was too big or just plain comments revealing how awestruck a particular person was.

“Worried?” he asked her.

“No, only not quite prepared,” the doctor replied clearly not shaken by the implication of his question.

Lea certainly knew how to evade questions and turn them around. He wondered how aroused she was at this point. He held out his arms and pulled her up when she took hold of them. Holding onto her elbows he pulled her closer against him, till his erection pressed against her flat belly. From there he turned her till it was her back against the wall.

Her hands pressed at first against his chest before they moved up and found their way into his hair and neck. Khan felt the soft pressure and leaned down to kiss her. One hand played with her right breast and the other stroked along her side and over her thighs. Lea instinctively opened them welcoming his touch. Signs of her arousal were present, but he knew she was far from being ready.

It might have been a while but he still had the touch, Lea moaned against his kisses. Leaning slightly, exposing her unblemished side of the neck. An invitation he could hardly resist. While his mouth left another love bite and several intense kissed on it, his fingers rubbed, circled and played with her clitoris. He did wait long before he slipped a finger inside her, she was already slightly wet and the noises she made showed that she approved of it moving in and out of her.

Khan's real problem was not pleasuring her this way, it was just how much he wanted to go ahead and bury his cock as deep as possible in that wonderfully tight opening. Just feeling her all around his finger, especially after adding a second, was keeping him hard. His thumb continued to stimulate her and he felt her getting wetter. Which made him force a third finger inside, illiciting a loud groan from her.

Her heavy breathing and the way her fingers dug into his neck proved that he was as skilled as ever. Khan bent further down, moving from her neck down to her left breast. The other was already sensitive and the nipple so hard that the slightest pressure got him a noticeable gasp from her. He started by sucking on the firm upper part then bit into the soft flesh.

The doctor shrieked for a second when the pain impulse jolted through her. Instead of protesting she began moaning when proceeded to suck on the bruised area. As his tongue circled around the nipple, he felt that she was close, it would not be long now. Khan tested how she responded to different rhythms to which his fingers kept fucking her.

“Oh god,” she moaned.

He felt her tightening around his fingers, while hers were digging deeper into his skin. Moving his mouth up to her ear, he was not able to resist to say. “It's okay to just call me Khan.”

Lea laughed heartily. “Is that a sense of humour I am detecting?”

His hand moved from her breast to her hip and as he drew out his fingers, both of them grabbed her arse with a firm grip. Her breathing was still fast and her face flushed with excitement.

“I always had one, it just had been put on ice.”

Khan could almost not believe what he had said but in this moment he did feel better than in weeks. In fact since his arrival in this century, there had only be one moment where he had felt even more awesome. He could not bear to think about that knowing how that had ended. He pushed her up, his strong fingers digging deeper into the soft flesh of her butt. It might even leave bruises, he tried to brush the dark thoughts aside. It ended with imagining how it would be to fuck Lea properly.

Impatiently, he pressed against her and focused on getting her to the right height so he could force himself inside her. While her smile had vanished he could see the lust on her face. Trailing her hand over his chest, Lea was boldly wrapping it around his cock. Not that wrapping was the right word, as her hands could only partially reach around it.

Nonetheless, she was enthusiastically guiding it and when he thrust upward, he managed to push inside her. Obviously overwhelmed by the sensation, she made delightfully naughty noises. Her hand grabbed his waist, the one at his neck was now replaced by her arm as she clung to him for support. Khan knew that there was no way, he could penetrate her all the way but he wanted to go as deep as possible.

Panting rapidly his doctor came only up with incoherent moans and murmurs that grew more intense the deeper he was. Finally, he felt her move, as if to get away from him. A task that would have been pretty futile but as it turned out her reason for lifting herself up again was a different one. She had raised her legs and wrapped them around his body. Going along with her, he slid his hands down to her thighs purposefully holding them tighter than necessary. Maybe him filling her out till the last millimetre was blanking out any other pain.

Khan studied her face with keen interest. Lea clearly was not only able to handle rough, she seemed to like it. Maybe her being tortured had changed her outlook on what was real pain. He ground into her pressing further against her cervix causing her to make a noise somewhat between a scream and surprised gasp as a shiver went through her body. Pressing her tighter against the wall, spreading her thighs a bit further, he slowly pulled out. With only two-three inches left inside, he pushed back inside of her. The yell that came from her might have left some doubt whether she was liking it quite as rough but her body told Khan all he needed to know.

It was not that he could not be gentle, but he did not feel like it. After all this happened, it was more satisfactory than usual to have her pinned against the wall. Fucking her fast and hard, feeling that incredible tightness around his cock and hearing those delightful sounds he forced out of her. Lea was certainly not someone accustomed to make so much noise, her attempts to stifle her moaning and yelling were obvious and not very successful. Her nails clawed into his shoulder and back when she came a second time.

Witnessing the doctor so out of control, knowing that he had this effect on her was incredibly pleasing. Khan knew he would enjoy keeping her around just for that. It would be an adequate way to celebrate when his revenge was going to unfold. The doctor might protest all she wanted, but Khan bet Lea would be making the same pleased sounds with Earth burning below his ship. Thinking about that image pushed him over the edge and he came pressed tightly against her. Khan did not even try to restrain himself. If he would do so, he would be able to go again. He rather came now, already feeling this deep satisfaction which was more than just physical. The climax was just taking off some of the tension he had felt.

He leaned closer against Lea, realising that it was being so close with her, being in charge so completely that caused this pleasant overall feeling. It should be just that but Khan suspected she only had this effect because he was so utterly alone. He would take whatever pleasure was to be had - nothing would ever change that. That he drank up her presence like that, was only proof of that. There was no other explanation why a non-augmented person, someone not of his family, could make him feel so strongly.

Pulling out and away from the doctor. Lea had to support herself by leaning against the wall. Her legs were shaky and her scarred, naked body covered with little pearls of sweat. If her expression was any indication she was not upset by him detaching herself from her so quickly. Instead the doctor reached out and put her delicate hand on his cheek. For a second he let her, then he brushed the hand away. Only Lea was not deterred, she tried again. Upset by her persistence, he took her wrists and forced her to her knees. She flinched but as she looked up to him there was just a playful grin on her face.

“Sometimes we just need to do what feels good. It's these moments that sustain us through dark times.”

Khan understood why she reacted like this to him. She was like a diver filling her lungs with powerful breath before going under water alone for an uncertain amount of time. Always in the hopes that it would last her. He needed this as well. He was better in so many ways but deep down he had a human need for companionship. On this night, he decided to follow her example. Using this moment, enjoying what he had rather than lamenting what he had lost or could not yet have.


End file.
